un horible cauchemard
by xarinam
Summary: Bulma fait des cauchemards toutes les nuits et si ça nuisait à la vie de Végéta?


Cette nuit bulma se réveilla en sursaut, elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemard. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, elle vit que personne était en train de déjeuner, enfin c'était normal elle c'était levée même avant végéta ce qui était très qu'elle déjeunait bulma essayait de se remémorer son rêve.

Bulma courrait dans une forêt un arc à la main, derière elle tous les arbres tombaient à cause de boule de ki qui lui était destiné, mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir la personne qui la pourchassait. en voyant que les boules de feu se rapprochaient d'elle elle décida d'envoyer une flèche sur la personne qu'elle ne distinguait pas, et réussi à toucher l'individu à son bras. après avoir fini de déjeuner elle se dirrigea vers son labo pour finir une commande qu'on lui avait fait.

véégta de son côté venait de se réveiller

végéta: j'avais décidé de rester plus longtemps car elle me l'avait demandé et elle se lève avant moi. je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes.

il se leva et se changea le plus rapidement possible car il avait rendez vous avec san goku dans 30 minutes pour s'entrainer, mais en se changeant il remarqua quelques goutes de sang qui coulaient le long de son bras. il regarda son bras et s'apperçus qu'il avait une entaille.

véégta: mais comment j'ai fait ça ?

il regarda si il n'y avait rien dans le lit qui aurait pu le couper mais il n'y avait rien.

végéta: sa doit êtreles ongles de bulma qui ont fait ça, mais je ne savais pas que les ongles pouvaient faire une entaille pareille.

il déchira un bout d'une de ces chemise et s'en servit comme pensement puis il partie s'entrainer avec goku.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

la nuit allait tomber dans moins d'une heure. végéta venait de quitter goku pour rentrer, trunks lui était allé dormir chez goten et bulma elle attendait végéta pour manger ( bra n'est pas encore née pour ceux qui veullent savoir ce qu'elle fesait ).

leur repas se passa en silence ce qui étonna végéta ( tout le monde sait que bulma est la plus grande des bavardes).

bulma décida d'aller vite se coucher, végéta le rejoignit aussi vite.

végéta: ça ne va pas bulma ?

bulma: si si. pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

végéta: car on est samedi, habituellement tu te couches super tard et sa fait trois jours que tu me demandes de rester plus longtemps au lit, j'accepte et tu te lève super tôt.

bulma: bon je vais tout t'expliquer. cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemard ...  
et elle lui expliqua son rêve.

végéta: tu es stressé juste à cause d'un rêve...

bulma: si tu l'avais vu tu me comprendrais !

végéta: mais je te comprends, je voulais juste dire qu'un rêve n'est pas réel ( elle a du avoir tellement peur qu'elle m'a pincé, c'est pour ça que ce matin j'avais une coupure).

bulma: oui tu as raison, bonne nuit.

végéta: bonne nuit.

et ils s'endormirent.

végéta avait raison, un rêve n'est pas réel mais là végéta ne savait pas à quel point il se trompait.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cette nuit bulma avait encore fait le même rêce mais à la fin elle loupa l'inconnu et elle le voyait de plus en plus mais pas assez pour savoir qui c'était.  
quand elle se réveilla elle décida de rester au lit, elle n'avait jamais v végéta dormir a par quand il était gravement blessé.quand végéta se leva ils prirent le petit déjeuner ensemble puis végéta alla rejoindre goku pour s'entrainer tandis que bulma alla chez chichi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

du côté de végéta et san goku, végéta ne se concentrait pas du tout et ça san goku l'avait remarqué.

san goku: sa va végéta ?

végéta: pourquoi tu dis ça ?

san goku: je sais pas; tu ne te concentre pas, alors que t'adore te battre contre moi.

végéta: je sais c'est juste bulma qui arrête âs de faire des cauchemards.

goku: tu sais ce que m'as dit gohan à propos des cauchemards.

végéta: je asis pas ? tu vas me le dire.

goku: et ben il dit que quand on fait des cauchemards c'est que quelque chose nous effrai.

végéta: oui tu as surement raison mais jeme demande bien ce qui lui fait peur.

goku: ça c'est pas moi qui va te le dire.

végéta: c'est vrai qu'avec le peu de jujotte que tu as.

pendant ce temps chez chichi, bulma lui avait expliqué son rêve et chichi lui avait dit la même chose que san goku à végéta ( c'est de la folie les références qu'ils ont.)

bulma: surement mais je ne vois pas ce qui peux me terrifié à ce point.

chichi: moi a ta place je ne m'inquiétera pas, sa va passé.

bulma: oui tu as raison.

puis bulma et végéta rentrèrent chez eux.

après qu'ils eurent finis de manger bulma resta devant la télé avec végéta pour ne pas l'inquité.  
au bout de quelques heures ils allèrent se coucher.

au début bulma dormait sans rêve mais au bout d'un moment elle refit ce cauchemard. mais cette fois ci tout était beaucoup plus clair.

elle courait le plus vite possible pour éviter les boules de ki.  
mais malheureusement elle ne connaissait pas la foret et donc au bout de 30 min elle se trouva au bord d'une falaise. elle prépara son arc pour acceuillir l'inconnu, mais dès qu'elle le vu, elle ne pouvait plus lui tiré dessus.

bulma: végéta!!! (qui c'est qui n'avait pas deviné que c'était lui?)

végéta: ...

bulma: arrête végéta je t'en prie.

le prince des sayans venait de faire une boule de ki assez grosse pour tuer bulma. voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, bulma prépara une flèche et visa son coeur.

bulma: dsl végéta, mais je sais que si je te tue ici ça ne fera rien.

et elle tira, mais dès qu'elle toucha végéta du côté gauche elle entendit un cri qui la réveilla.

bulma: quesce qui se passe?

elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que végéta était gravement blessé et perdait beaucoup de sang.

bulma l'attrapa et l'emmena dans le caisson régénérateur.

deux heures plus tard végéta était guéri et il décida d'aller se recoucher.

bulma, elle était allée sur le balcon pour regarder les étoiles

bulma: heuresement que le coeur des sayans est à droite, maintenant je sais pourquoi je fesais ce cauchemard, j'avais trop peur que tu meurs en t'entrainant avec goku.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon alors cette fic n'est pas génial je vous l'accorde mais je l'ai écrit il y a plus de deux ans et je n'étais pas vraiment forte avec les fics... mais bon j'espère qu'elle vous plaiera quand même.(dsl il n'y a pas toutes les majuscules et il y a surement des fautes d'orthographes)


End file.
